


Ryuko and her Rabbit Sensei

by MayorHaggar



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Mirko, transported into the KLK universe, takes on Ryuko Matoi as a protege. When she discovers how submissive Ryuko is, however, their sparring takes a different turn.
Relationships: Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 17





	Ryuko and her Rabbit Sensei

Mirko was bored.

She was used to being a woman of action. Back where she'd come from, she'd been a pro hero. She'd been able to be bold and tough and throw herself straight into danger with a smile on her face, and she'd loved it. Then she'd wound up here, and everything had changed.

One minute she'd been chasing Doctor Garaki to stop him, and Shigaraki in the process. Then some massive swirling ball of energy appeared in front of her and sucked her in so rapidly that not even the Rabbit Hero and her enhanced speed could avoid its pull.

When she woke, she found herself on an artificial island she'd never heard of called Honno City, under the care of a bizarre blue-haired man. She'd nearly kicked his face in when he suddenly started stripping off his shirt thirty seconds into introducing himself, but after they got over that little misunderstanding he'd helped her understand her new surroundings.

He had no clue how she'd gotten there and so could offer her no advice on how to return to where she'd come from, but in the absence of a way home he'd taught her about the place she was stuck in and what was happening. That was how she'd found herself working with a group called Nudist Beach. She would much prefer to go out in the open and confront the REVOCS Corporation directly, but reluctantly followed Aikuro's lead and allowed him to get her a job at Honnoji Academy alongside him.

It was, on the whole, extremely boring. Sitting back and waiting for something to happen was not her style, and she was itching for a fight. Aikuro could reassure her as often as he wanted that she would eventually have her chance to fight, but she was growing restless with nothing to do.

But then she watched new transfer student Ryuko Matoi (the daughter of the deceased founder of Nudist Beach) rush in to rescue her friend using one of those Kamui Aikuro was always going on about. Something about watching the girl fight sparked Mirko's interest. She knew that Aikuro had played his part in aiding Ryuko, but it wasn't for the sake of Nudist Beach and their rebellion that Mirko watched the girl fight so closely.

Ryuko had potential. But how much potential? There was only one way for Mirko to find out.

\--

"You wanna spar with me, sensei?" Ryuko repeated, looking at her in confusion. It was understandable that she would be taken aback by this request. Mirko was just an ordinary teacher as far as she knew, albeit a teacher with rabbit features.

"That's right," Mirko said, nodding. "I saw you come to your friend's aid the other day. Now I want to see what you can do firsthand."

"Can you even fight?" Ryuko asked dubiously. Mirko smirked.

"Come and find out," she said. She crooked a finger at Ryuko and waited for her to come and get her.

"Alright," Ryuko said, shrugging. "Just don't blame me if you get hurt."

Ryuko first tried to punch her, and Mirko stepped to the side well before that first could ever hope to reach her. She caught Ryuko by the wrist and laughed in her face.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that, Matoi," she said. Ryuko huffed but took another swing, which was as ineffective as the first.

Ryuko kept trying, and Mirko effortlessly dodged and danced around, making it clear to her that she had no hope of landing a blow. She could see Ryuko's frustration mounting, and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"You're too fast!" she complained.

"And you're not taking this seriously," Mirko said, shaking her head. "Where's your scissor blade? Where's that little exhibitionist costume you fought in before?" She knew full well it was called a Kamui, but she wasn't going to let on about her knowledge yet. Nudist Beach wasn't ready to reveal itself to Ryuko yet, and this was more personal interest than anything else anyway.

Just as she'd known it would, her words made Ryuko blush. "I'm not an exhibitionist!" she shouted. "I didn't fight like that because I wanted to!"

"But you were far more effective fighting like that than you are right now," Mirko said. "You're not going to land a single blow on me unless you come at me with everything that you have." She wasn't going to land a blow regardless; Mirko was too fast, and it was obvious to her that Ryuko wasn't confident enough or skilled enough to use her Kamui at anything approaching its full capability.

"And why should I even care about that?" Ryuko asked. "Why should I go all out to try and beat up some weird bunny teacher?"

"Because I can help you," Mirko said. "I heard you confronting Satsuki Kiryuin. You want answers about your father, right? You want to find out what Satsuki knows?"

Ryuko's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something?"

"I don't have the answers you're looking for," Mirko said, which was the truth. She could provide some details on what was going on to Ryuko, but all the girl really cared about at this point was who killed her father, and Mirko didn't know the answer to that.

"So how are you going to help me if you can't tell me anything?" Ryuko said, folding her arms over her chest. "This is starting to feel like a waste of time to me."

"If you want those answers, you're going to have to get them from Satsuki, right?" Mirko said. Ryuko just nodded. "And how are you going to do that?"

"That's obvious!" Ryuko said. "I'm going to beat it out of her!"

Mirko smiled and shook her head. It was exactly the answer she'd been waiting for. "Satsuki could crush you right now."

"What did you say?!" Ryuko said, glaring at her.

"You heard me," Mirko said, not reacting to her anger. "You might have your blade and that slutty outfit, but you don't have the first clue how to get the most out of either of them. I can help you there."

"How?" Ryuko wanted to know. "You ever worn one of those things?"

"No," Mirko said. Ryuko rolled her eyes. "But I know how to fight. And I might be willing to teach you, if you're good enough to impress me."

"I'm tempted to smack you with the blade just to shut you up," Ryuko muttered.

"Then do it," Mirko challenged. "Draw that blade and try to hit me with it. If you can land a single blow, I'll leave you alone. If not, maybe you’ll realize you ‘re going to need to get stronger to beat Satsuki Kiryuin.”

It was just enough motivation for Ryuko to draw her scissor blade and begin to attack with it. This had no more chance of actually working than using her fists had. Mirko had no trouble dodging Ryuko’s swings with the weapon. Eventually she started giving Ryuko little slaps to the back and even the ass, which always made her yelp. She wasn’t out to hurt the girl; she just wanted to show her that she was overmatched and still had a lot to learn.

“Damn it!” Ryuko said. “You aren’t taking this seriously, are you?!”

“If I were, you’d be unconscious,” Mirko said, smiling at her. “Or worse.” Ryuko snarled at her, and she just laughed. “Maybe you should strip down and show me what you can really do.”

Ryuko glared at her. “Show me what _you_ can do, then!” she demanded. “You can dodge, but that’s not all there is to fighting! If you think you’re good enough to teach me, show me that you can do more than just get out of the way!”

Mirko’s smile widened at the challenge. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll show you what I can do.” She wasn’t going to fight with all of her might, obviously, but if Ryuko wanted a tiny little demonstration of her fighting power, Mirko would show it to her. And maybe when she woke up she would realize that Mirko could teach her a few things.

\--

“Since you’re back, I guess you’ve accepted that I can teach you some things?” Mirko asked.

“I can’t really pretend otherwise, can I?” Ryuko asked grumpily, turning her head to the side and rubbing her neck. Their first little sparring session yesterday had ended with a swift display where Mirko had shown Ryuko just how overmatched she was, and how easily Mirko could have dropped her at any time. She hadn’t hurt the girl, but she’d made it very clear that she could have done so, and done so quite easily. When she’d helped an embarrassed Ryuko up at the end of it, she’d told her to take the rest of the day to cool off and come and see her the next day if she wanted to get stronger.

“I need to get strong if I’m going to find who killed my father and make them pay for it, whether it’s Satsuki or not,” Ryuko said. “Yesterday you showed me how strong you are. So if you’re offering to teach me…”

She trailed off, but Mirko nodded. The girl seemed bashful and embarrassed to ask for help, but this was good enough. “Let’s start,” she said. “Come at me.”

Ryuko blinked, confused. “That’s it? You’re not gonna, like, teach me things?”

“The only real way to learn how to fight is through fighting,” Mirko said. “I know exactly what lesson you need to learn today, but I’m going to do it through sparring with you. Now change into your battle outfit like you did when you saved your friend, and then we can get started.”

“Do I have to?” Ryuko asked, blushing already. “Can’t you just teach me whatever you need to teach me when I’m just like this?”

“No I can’t, and yes you do have to,” Mirko said firmly. Her immediate resistance was directly tied into the lesson Mirko wanted to teach her today. When Ryuko fidgeted and didn’t activate her Kamui, Mirko tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. “We can’t start until you’re ready to take this seriously, and that means changing into the outfit you’re going to fight your actual opponents in. If you can’t do that, you might as well leave now so you don’t waste any more of my time.”

Ryuko huffed, but she realized that Mirko was serious. She sighed and activated her Kamui, and the sailor uniform transformed into its battle state. Mirko found it both ironic and amusing that at the same time that Ryuko’s body became more powerful and protected, it was also more exposed.

It was a sexy body as well, and Mirko’s eyes definitely appreciated the view. She had always been someone who liked a fit and attractive body, and Ryuko Matoi certainly qualified. It was the most skin Mirko had seen in the months since she’d wound up here (aside from Aikuro, but he didn’t count. She wasn’t interested in seeing his body, but Ryuko’s was a different story.)

Ryuko blushed, and she seemed to try and shrink in on herself and cover her body up. It was obviously impossible for her to shield this much skin from view, but the mere fact that she was trying was exactly the problem Mirko wanted to correct today. Before she could even begin to teach this girl how to fight, she needed to teach her how to throw herself wholly and completely into the fight.

“Good,” Mirko said. “Now take out that scissor blade and come and attack me.” Ryuko stood there looking confused, so Mirko grunted. “Attack me, I said. And don’t even think about asking if I’m sure. You should know by now that I can handle myself, whether you’re wearing that outfit and swinging that blade or not.”

Ryuko nodded, accepting the truth in Mirko’s words. She pulled out her scissor blade weapon and rushed forward to attack, in the process forgetting all about trying to hide her beautiful, mostly naked body from view.

Mirko did not let that attractive and mostly bared body distract her though. When Ryuko tried to attack her, she was ready to meet it. The girl moved faster than she had yesterday with the Kamui active, and Mirko knew that even she would have felt it if she’d been struck now. But she was still too quick. She did have to pay a bit more attention now, but fighting and dodging was like second nature for Mirko now.

As she dodged and turned Ryuko’s blows aside, Mirko confirmed something she’d already believed from watching the girl fight from afar. She was self-conscious and embarrassed about baring her body in this revealing attire. That was understandable, since she hadn’t exactly chosen this form of dress, but it was going to hold her back. She would need to get over that if she was going to achieve her goals and get her answers.

The next time that Ryuko tried to strike her, Mirko used a bit of her incredible leg strength and speed to kick her in the ribs. It was nowhere near a full-force blow from Mirko since she didn’t want to cause any damage, but she did want to prove a point and show her how easily she could be defeated. Mirko wrapped her arms around Ryuko’s body from behind, squeezing her just hard enough to make sure she could go nowhere. Ryuko struggled and tried to break away, but Mirko held firm.

“Come on, damn it!” Ryuko groaned. “Senketsu, why can’t you break free?!”

“Your opponent is too strong, Ryuko!” the Kamui answered. Mirko chuckled. She’d gone from tediously passing the days and waiting for her chance to act to this. Sparring with a real live opponent was fun, even if nothing could truly replace taking on villains and pounding them into the dirt. She wasn’t coming at Ryuko with all that she had, or even seriously trying to attack her, but she was still forcing her will on her opponent and leaving them no choice but to recognize her strength, and that was a sort of satisfaction that Mirko had not felt for far too long now. And even the sentient sailor uniform had admitted how strong Mirko was. That was a new one, even for her. Yes, she was having fun. For the first time since she’d been sucked into that damn portal, Mirko felt _alive!_

“He’s right, you know,” Mirko said. “I _am_ too strong. But that’s not your only problem. You’re not good enough to beat me right now no matter how hard you concentrate, but even lesser opponents are going to give you trouble if you can’t forget about everything else and completely commit to the fight.”

“I _am_ committed!” Ryuko said. “I’m committed to breaking out of this and then kicking your ass!”

“No you’re not,” Mirko said. “There’s still a part of you that’s thinking about how much of your body is exposed right now, or that your practically bare ass is pressed against my groin.”

Ryuko gasped and wriggled anew in Mirko’s arms, not that her escape attempt was any more effective than it had been earlier. “What are you thinking about, you pervert?!”

“It’s _you_ who is thinking about it, not me,” Mirko said. This wasn’t entirely truthful, because she was definitely thinking about the sexy body in her arms and the ass rubbing against her, which of course only rubbed faster thanks to the squirming. But that wasn’t why she’d grabbed her like this, and it wasn’t the point she was trying to make. “I saw you fighting before. You have great power when you fight in this little costume, but you’re too self-conscious about how much of your body is showing. That’s no way to fight.”

“Maybe _you’d_ be comfortable walking around in something like this, but I’m not!” Ryuko protested. “I don’t like showing my body off!”

“I know you don’t, and that’s your problem,” Mirko said. Privately she felt there was absolutely no need to be embarrassed, since it was a magnificent body, but this wasn’t the appropriate argument to make. “How can you expect to fight with all of your strength when you’re too embarrassed to be seen in your uniform? If you can’t focus on the fight and _only_ on the fight, you’re not going to be able to beat any strong opponent—and you’re sure as hell not going to be able to beat Satsuki Kiryuin like that.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?!” Ryuko said. She didn’t bother disagreeing, which was an encouraging sign. If she recognized that this was a problem, they could begin the work to fix it.

“That’s simple,” Mirko said. “You just have to get comfortable in your own skin. You need to get to the point where you aren’t even thinking about how much of your body is bared or whether anyone is gawking at you. Then you’ll be able to devote all of your attention to the fight.” It would take more than that for her to beat the likes of Satsuki, if what Mirko knew about the Student Council President was accurate. She still needed to work hard and improve, and Mirko could help her there. But getting her to a point where she didn’t let her revealing outfit embarrass her and take her mind off of her opponent was an important first step.

Mirko decided to try and accomplish this by giving the girl a jolt through physical contact. She ran her hands down Ryuko’s body, from just underneath her breasts down her stomach.

“What are you doing?!” Ryuko gasped, squirming again. This time Mirko loosened her grip and allowed the girl to spin away. Ryuko stared at her, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed bright red. It was a curious reaction in Mirko’s opinion. She’d made a point of staying away from any particularly erogenous zones; it had been meant as more of a simple and benign introduction. If Ryuko was reacting this strongly to something so harmless, they had even more work to do than she’d thought. 

“I’m helping you get comfortable,” Mirko said. “If you’re going to fight in that thing, people’s eyes are going to be all over you. They’re going to be staring at your body. Some of them might even want to touch it. But you can’t let it get to you. You have to be able to stand there confidently and fight without a care. If you have to fight in something that exposes so much of you, you can’t be embarrassed about it. You have to be able to walk into battle without shame and put your whole heart and soul into the fight, because if you can’t do that you might as well not even fight to begin with. If you want to go after Satsuki, you need to be comfortable in your own skin.”

Ryuko took a deep breath and charged her again. Mirko allowed her to get in close, but when she took another swing with her scissor blade Mirko caught her wrist and held her arm back. Ryuko tried to swing her other arm and catch her with a punch, but Mirko blocked that as well and then pushed her back until she was pinned against the wall. The scissor blade clattered to the floor, and Mirko kicked it aside.

“You’re helpless now, Ryuko,” she said. “I have you completely at my mercy. So what’s more important to you?” She made a show of letting her eyes slowly travel from Ryuko’s face all the way down her body, taking in everything that her Kamui didn’t cover, which was pretty much everything. “Is it stopping me from seeing your body, or is it fighting back?”

She looked back up into Ryuko’s eyes, expecting to see a bit of fire there. She knew that if it had been her the very idea of being pinned against the wall by another and completely at their mercy would have had her fighting with all her might to escape and fight back. But that wasn’t what she saw on Ryuko’s face.

Ryuko was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed, but the real story was in her eyes. Mirko was someone who had a very strong preference for being on top in all of her sexual encounters. Allowing her partner to take the lead had always felt very wrong to her, and trying to go to bed with someone who had a problem with submitting to her was no fun at all. She could simply take what she wanted from them, of course, but there was no fun in that for her either. She was dominant as hell in the bedroom, but she only enjoyed exploring that sexual side of herself with a partner who got off on being dominated.

That preference had allowed Mirko to become very perceptive about how people reacted and whether or not they would enjoy being pinned beneath her. When she looked into Ryuko’s face and saw the way she was staring at her, Mirko recognized that she wasn’t angry about being pinned to the wall and left helpless by her. She was turned on. The idea of being cornered by her excited Ryuko.

“I guess I have my answer,” Mirko said as she released Ryuko’s arms and stepped back. Ryuko gasped and shook her head, as if a spell had just been broken and she was back to normal now. Mirko watched the girl’s wide-eyed expression and wondered if she’d ever been put in a position like that before. Maybe Ryuko didn’t even realize she was a born submissive yet?

Mirko now had a different plan on how she was going to help Ryuko learn to put her embarrassment about her Kamui behind her. If she couldn’t get to her through a feeling of helplessness and make her too angry to worry about anything but fighting back, she would just lean all the way in and tease the hell out of her. Maybe they would get it all out of her system, or maybe she would bend Ryuko to her will so totally that she would become more obedient and attentive to whatever instructions and advice Mirko gave her. Either way, this sparring session was about to get a lot more fun, for both of them.

“Come at me again,” Mirko said. Ryuko nodded and charged her. The smart thing would’ve been to go and get her scissor blade again before she attacked. It was within easy reach with just a few steps to the side, and Mirko made no move to cut off her route straight to it. But Ryuko wasn’t thinking logically. She’d already been flustered simply by changing into her costume, and after Mirko pinned her against the wall she was clearly even more frazzled. So rather than grabbing her weapon again or taking any more time to regroup, she simply charged back in.

What she was hoping to accomplish with such a mindless approach after what she’d already seen Mirko do, the Rabbit Hero had no idea. It didn’t matter anyway, because she was taking charge of this sparring session and taking charge of _Ryuko_ no matter what she did. When the student ran at her, Mirko used her superhuman speed to circle around her and grabbed her again.

Much like earlier, Mirko firmly held Ryuko from behind with her arms around her waist. It felt very different now though. There was a decidedly sexual component to how she was holding her now, and she knew Ryuko could feel it as surely as she could. Ryuko squirmed against her, but this time it was not in some fruitless struggle to free herself. This time she was definitely wiggling her hips from side to side and rubbing her ass against Mirko’s crotch on purpose. Mirko wasn’t sure if she even realized she was doing it. It was entirely possible that Ryuko’s body was just operating on instinct and doing what came naturally to it.

Mirko decided to get more overt in her intentions as well. She stroked Ryuko's bare belly again, and she licked and kissed at the side of her neck. Ryuko gasped adorably, and she writhed against Mirko even more. Mirko got more daring, running her hands upwards from her belly and cupping Ryuko's breasts, which were more or less bare. She certainly didn't count those little suspenders as any sort of obstacle, and it wasn't like the Kamui Ryuko had named Senketsu was doing anything to protect her from this. The Kamui offered her all sorts of strengths and protections when it came to battle, but it could do nothing to combat the arousal shooting through her.

"Ryuko, you are in a heightened state of arousal," the sailor suit said. "You will not be able to resist her in this condition."

Ryuko said nothing. She was too far gone now to worry about what the Kamui was telling her, if she'd even heard it at all. She writhed against Mirko, pressing her ass against her shamelessly and moaning without a care as her breasts were played with and her nipples were teased. Mirko was more convinced now than ever that Ryuko was new to all of this. It wouldn't surprise her if Ryuko had never had any sort of sexual experience before now, aside from maybe a bit of self-pleasure, and even if she had there was no way she'd ever been touched like this. Ryuko's body was only now awakening to this submission, and Mirko was incredibly happy to be the one to introduce her to a side of herself she'd never known was there.

It was far from a selfless deed, of course. Mirko was a woman who liked to have sex nearly as much as she liked to fight, and with the right partner the former sometimes even surpassed the latter. She'd gone far too long without any sort of companionship; not since the last time her occasional casual partner Ryukyu had shared her bed, and that was three weeks before she'd gotten sucked into that damn portal. If she'd known she would hit such a dry spell afterwards she would have kept Ryukyu pinned beneath her for much longer, but the saying was true about never knowing what you have until it's gone. 

Now, for the first time since she was sucked out of her original world and dropped into this alternate one, Mirko had a sexy woman in her arms, and that woman was responding to her touch so wonderfully. She'd sincerely intended to focus on helping Ryuko get over her embarrassment at being seen in this outfit, but her original reasons for grabbing her like this were a distant concern for her now. She had needs just like anyone else, and playing with Ryuko Matoi's breasts, feeling her ass press against her crotch and listening to her cute little moans was an experience that Mirko was quickly focusing on to the exclusion of all else. 

"Ryuko, you must try harder!" Senketsu said. "Your arousal is only increasing! You are even more helpless at this stage!"

This was true, but Mirko didn't need a sentient sailor suit to tell her that Ryuko was getting even more turned on. She could hear it, she could feel it, and she could smell it. Fuck, that smell drove her wild! She pitied those who didn't have her keen nose, because being able to smell her partner's arousal and desire for her had always been one of Mirko's favorite things about sex, particularly in the foreplay stage before they moved on to the main event.

Everyone had a unique scent, but Ryuko's arousal might have been the most appealing thing she'd ever smelled. It enflamed her desire and made her want to devour this submissive little thing that was wiggling and moaning so adorably in her arms.

Mirko could have stood there and played with her big breasts all day and considered it the best day she'd had in months, but there was still so much more to be explored. She eventually slid her hands down, and Ryuko's whimper of disappointment when her hands left her breasts made Mirko smile. But she didn't pull them back. She had another target in mind, though she took her time in rubbing Ryuko's skin on her way back down her body.

Ryuko gasped when she felt Mirko's hand slide between her legs, but the Rabbit Hero didn't head straight for the part they both really wanted her to touch. She took her time in getting there, rubbing along Ryuko's inner thighs and letting her fingers dance along her skin, coming tantalizingly close to her crotch without actually letting her fingers touch it. It was designed to tease Ryuko and get her even more worked up, and it worked exactly as intended. She whined pitifully and wiggled around more, and then she even reached between her own legs to grab Mirko's wrist and try to force it to go where she wanted it. It was the most overt participation Ryuko had had yet; whether she even realized she was doing it or not, she was taking an active part in this now. 

That didn't mean that Mirko allowed her to put her hand where she wanted it, of course. She was way too strong for Ryuko to make her do anything she didn't want to do, and she didn't want to rush this. She would touch her only in her own time.

When she finally did touch Ryuko, all of the wait and all of the teasing and anticipation had been worth it for the groan that came out of her. It had been a long time since Mirko had touched anyone who was this responsive to the slightest touch. She wasn't even inside of her yet and Ryuko was already this desperate. How much louder was she going to get when Mirko actually slid her finger inside, wiggled it around until she found her g spot and stroked it until she drove her crazy? How strong would her reaction be when Mirko went down on her and showed her what she could do with her mouth, and how eager would she be to return the favor? How would Ryuko react when Mirko put her down, sat on her face and asserted her dominance?

There were so many visions that ran through Mirko's head, and she knew they were all within her grasp. Ryuko was hers for the taking; whether she'd even known it or not, she was a natural submissive, and she'd wound up in the arms of a woman who knew exactly how to handle her. Mirko had never had a shred of musical talent, but she knew her way around a woman and was playing Ryuko like a fine instrument. It had been far too long since she'd had any sort of companionship, and here was a beautiful young woman wiggling in her arms and moaning while Mirko stroked her crotch through the material covering it. It would be so incredibly simple for Mirko to move it aside and claim Ryuko then and there. She was right there, ready to be made hers, and Mirko's rabbit instincts were screaming at her to pounce.

Her fingers pulled away from Ryuko's crotch, making the girl gasp. Ryuko panted with need, and though it took a supreme effort from Ryuko, she released her from her arms and stepped back to put some distance between them. It was not an easy thing for her to do, especially with how pent up she was and how badly she needed release, but there were some lines Mirko would not cross. She knew Ryuko would not have fought her at all, and that her body had wanted Mirko's touch desperately, but there was a right way and a wrong way to do things like this. Mirko was dominant, yes, but she had her principles.

Ryuko turned around to look at her, wide-eyed and panting, looking shocked by everything that had just happened, and also _not_ happened. This had a great deal to do with why Mirko had stopped. She'd leaned into the tease for multiple reasons, but there were ground rules that had to be set and boundaries that had to be established before they could go beyond what they just had. There had been no time to do any of that beforehand with how sudden all of this had happened, from Mirko testing Ryuko to realizing how much being under someone else's control had excited Ryuko. She hadn't been able to resist pushing the limit and playing with her some more, but if they were going to do any more than they just had it was only going to happen after they'd had a chance to talk about all of this. They would pick this up only after Ryuko had agreed to go along with it when she was in her right mind and not overwhelmed by pleasure she hadn't expected and had probably never experienced before in her life. 

"We'll talk about everything else that just happened later," Mirko said as Ryuko slowly began to come back to herself. "But right now there's a question I want to ask you."

"W-what's that?" Ryuko asked shakily. Her voice was strained and she sounded like she was being hit with a mass of jumbled emotions all at once, and with good reason. Mirko was again reminded of the younger girl's obvious inexperience with all of this, and it helped her calm her animal instincts down and assured her that she'd made the right choice. Ryuko's body had been ready for absolutely anything Mirko did to it, but her mind still needed time to process everything she'd felt today, and they needed to talk about where they went next. But for now there were other matters to discuss, especially if Ryuko was serious about going after Satsuki.

"When all of that was happening, were you thinking about how revealing your outfit is?" Mirko asked. "I'm betting that you didn't give a damn about that once you had something else to focus on. Am I right?" Ryuko was silent, and though she was blushing again she did offer a small nod.

"No, I didn't think about it at all," Ryuko mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Mirko said. It was ironic that even she had forgotten all about her original purpose beyond all of this for a little while, but now she was able to actually make the point just as effectively as she'd hoped to, even if they'd gotten there through a route she hadn't expected. "Once your body became so focused on what it was feeling, that was the only thing that mattered to you. You didn't care about how much skin you were showing. I bet the entire school could have walked in and watched us and you wouldn't have given a damn." Ryuko's blush darkened, but she didn't disagree. Mirko stepped back closer to her again, though she didn't actually touch her this time.

"That's how you need to get while you're fighting," Mirko said. "I was trying to make the point by making you feel helpless and forcing you to fight back, but you didn't react to that like I expected you would. But the point is the same: you need to remember how it felt when you focused on what really mattered and forgot about your embarrassment. You need to be able to set aside your self-consciousness and fight without shame no matter how much skin you're showing or how many people are around to see it. Once you can manage to do that, we'll be able to work on making you strong enough to beat Satsuki Kiryuin, and anyone else who might try and stand between you and the truth."

Ryuko nodded slowly, looking embarrassed still, but also determined. "I'm in your hands, sensei."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
